villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Hero Forever
Welcome Hi, welcome to Villains RPG Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Hero Forever page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Deathwalker 13000 (Talk) 19:03, October 9, 2011 >8D HEY! YOU'RE BACK! WELCOME BACK! (So sayeth the Arbiter) 19:14, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey, it's good to be back. :) A LOT has happened since you vanished. More than a decade of time has passed in the mainstream User Battles Universe (which we now call the Villains Multiverse). But M-NUva got up to speed pretty fast. I'm sure you can too. Once again, welcome back. Nice to have a familiar face return. (So sayeth the Arbiter) 19:21, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, it's nice to have such a warm welcome. So, I can put up my own fictional characters on this site? Yup! As long as they participate in the stories sometime. Are you still going to use Rune as a character? (So sayeth the Arbiter) 19:27, October 9, 2011 (UTC) She'll definitely be one of my characters, but recently I've been working on a new hero, and she's going to be the main one. I've tried to move away from Arbiter being my main character... that hasn't worked. ^^ Who's the newbie? (So sayeth the Arbiter) 19:29, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Her name's Jeniyus, and her story is a bizarre and silly one. I'll be putting it up soon. Jeniyus? Like "Genius?" ...nah, just teasing. ^^ Perhaps we do need a little more "bizarre and silly", because the stories seem to be getting a lot darker... it seems to be a trend. (So sayeth the Arbiter) 19:35, October 9, 2011 (UTC) It's actually kinda' funny, because Jeniyus used to be spelled Geniyus, but when my brother mistook it for a misspelling of genius, I decided to use a J. Her story starts off a little rough, but it brightens up pretty fast. Ah. I honestly thought it said "Genius" the first split second I saw the name. I recommend you check out these pages: Power Tiers Villains: Nemesis (So sayeth the Arbiter) 19:53, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I'll have a look. Right now, I'm writing Jeniyus's story on another tab. I'll find all of the open stories and give you a list. This'll take a couple minutes. (So sayeth the Arbiter) 21:11, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Order of recommendation (and they are all HIGHLY recommended): *The Evil Men Do.. - Part 1 *Supernova *Tricks and Puzzles *Corruption *Heroes *Destroyer ...aaaaaand, there's also: *The Phoenix Enigma (You'd have to talk with me about this one, most characters are already done with their "Chapter 1". However, this is going to be one of my "better" stories) You are allowed to join more than one story at a time. (So sayeth the Arbiter) 21:16, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Yes, you may start your own stories. Everyone has that right. Out of curiosity, which of the above are you thinking about joining? (So sayeth the Arbiter) 21:21, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Do they look more appealing by title or content? (So sayeth the Arbiter) 21:29, October 9, 2011 (UTC) It would probably also help if you were aware of the chronology of the stories, as characters change over time... for instance, in Supernova, Arbiter's memory was eradicated several stories back, but it's coming back to him slowly. All stories after Corruption, Tueor will have a slightly darker persona. (So sayeth the Arbiter) 21:41, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey Val! :) Tueor 22:01, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Arbiter Hey, remember the very first story that we ever did on the wiki? When Arbiter was still "evil"? It's being rewritten! Into a story that actually makes sense! I am rewriting this story for various reasons: To fix continuity errors, to recap on the origins of the Villains stories, and to make points that will be essential to another upcoming story of mine, called The Return to Order. The new title of the story is Judge and Executioner, and Rune's presence in the story is VITAL. So... pretty please, will you join and help me rewrite this epic tale? Cheers, Deathwalker 13000 (So sayeth the Arbiter) 23:48, October 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- I'm trying to prolong the conflict long enough. I suppose it's long enough at this point; I've already established what I wanted to establish about Arbiter- a bit of his insane mentality. You can choose what Rune does next- back down, faint, keep trying to fight- whichever you choose, Arbiter's just going to leave. (So sayeth the Arbiter) 01:52, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Yes (So sayeth the Arbiter) 02:39, October 12, 2011 (UTC) You sent me an email? Usually, I would've gotten it by now... (So sayeth the Arbiter) 03:02, October 12, 2011 (UTC) It's from 4uberninja1. That's my youtube name. Yeah I did see it. It was really good! Tueor 19:59, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about that Rune... but I get hyper often WITHOUT the influence of sugar. (So sayeth the Arbiter) 02:04, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- I am cool with your copyrighted characters- be careful when using them, ok? I don't know what to be careful of, but still....... Cheers, Deathwalker 13000 (So sayeth the Arbiter) 22:38, October 28, 2011 (UTC) P.S. This may become a problem in the future if, in the so far seemingly unlikely possibility of it happening, I get the Multiverse converted to something like a series of books, videogames, films, anime, etc........ I would like something like this to happen in the future, though... I may have created the Multiverse, but characters belong to their respective users... ---- Well, that's a bit of an odd question... I believe he struck Zelda in The Wind Waker. I cannot remember when, or even if he did, but I can vaguely remember it happening. Cheers, Deathwalker 13000 (So sayeth the Arbiter) 00:37, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Ok Cool! I can't wait to see what you look like! I wouldn't have minded if you sent the pic by phone. Tueor 13:04, November 8, 2011 (UTC)